marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Kraven the Hunter (Spider-Man)
| image = | date = April 1, 1995 | ep_num = 7 | writer = John Semper, Jr. Jan Strnad Mark Hoffmeier | director = | guest = | prev = The Sting of the Scorpion | next = The Alien Costume, Part One }} Robbie Robertson is kidnapped by a wild man named Kraven. What does a Dr. Mariah Crawford have to do with this? Story At the Hardy Foundation, a mad man named Sergei Kravinoff destroys Dr. Mariah Crawford's laboratory. Kravin then tells Dr. Crawford that he has traveled a log way to bring her home. However, Mariah begs Kravin to let her stay so she can find a cure for him. At that moment, Peter Parker walks up to Mariah's office door thinking to himself how that he must ace her interview to get a job working in a real laboratory. However, as Peter approaches Mariah's office, he hears shouting and breaking glass coming from inside. Peter peeks his head in to see if everything is alright. Kraven throws Mariah's desk against the door. She then runs to the window and goes up the fire escape. However, Kravin follows her. Mariah then goes to the roof where she is cornered by Kravin. She looses her balance and falls of the building but is caught by Spider-Man. Spider-Man then takes her back to the roof and sees Kraven. Spider-Man attacks Kravin but he is able to get the upper hand. Kraven grabs hold off Spider-Man and holds him over the edge of the building's roof. Spider-Man does a back flip over Kraven's head and escapes his grasp. Kravin then tries to hit Spider-Man with a flag pole. However, Spider-Man grabs the pole and flings Kravin over the side of the building. When Spider-Man and Mariah look for Kravin, they see that he has vanished. Mariah frantically tells Spider-Man that no one can stop him and that she is not safe. Spider-Man then picks up Mariah and web swings away. As they webswing, Spider-Man asks Mariah who that was. She then tells Spider-Man that his name is Sergei Kravinoff, and that he was a big game hunter in Africa. He became a leading guide after hunting was outlawed and that that was how she met him. Mariah had hired him to help her look for a colleague of her's, named Dr. James Reeves, who disappeared in the jungle while doing research. During this time, Mariah and Kravin fell in love. Several months later, Mariah and Sergei found Dr. Reeves. They discovered that Reeves had created a wonder drug that could cure any disease. However, there was a side effect. The serum turned whoever uses it into a feral creature. Reeves then gave Mariah a vile of the serum. As Dr. Reeves walked away, Mariah ran after him to try and convince him to come back to New York City. However, Mariah was attacked by a pack of hyenas. Sergei was able to fend off the hyenas but was badly injured. Mariah then gave Sergei the wonder drug which was able to quickly heal his wounds. However, Kravin became feral and began to hunt like a wild animal. The serum changed Kravin so much that he took a new name, Kraven the Hunter. Spider-Man takes Mariah to Joseph Robertson's apartment and tells her that it belongs to a friend that is out of town. Mariah tells Spider-Man that she came back to America to find a cure and that she needs his help. Mariah also tells Spider-Man that she needs a lab to find a cure for or else Kraven will hunt both of them down. Spider-Man tells Mariah that it's not humanly possible to track them, but Mariah replies that Kraven isn't human anymore. As Spider-Man web swings away, he says to himself that the look in her eyes has even him spooked but believes that with any luck the police have him already. Shortly after, Kraven finds Spider-Man's webbing on a rooftop and sniffs it. Kraven is able to get Spider-Man's scent and begins to track him through the city. Meanwhile back Robbie's apartment, Mariah waits for Spider-Man. She sees a shadow coming through the crack in the door and believes it is Kraven. She escapes but accidentally drops a piece of paper on her way out. However, it is really Robbie who was just getting home from his trip. As Robbie listens to the messages on his answering machine, he hears a message from J. Jonah Jameson who tells him that he is sorry for cutting his vacation short but he needs him to cover a trial. As Robbie starts to leave, Kraven breaks down the door and accuses Robbie of being Mariah's other man demanding to know where she is. Robbie tells him that he doesn't know her. Kravn then picks up a piece of paper on the floor and sees that it was written by Mariah. Kraven accuses Robbie of lying to him. The next day at the Parker house, Peter puts on a tuxedo. Peter then tells Aunt May that he is going to a fashion show. Aunt May then replies that she is so glad that Mary Jane Watson invited him. As Peter arrives, he finds Mary Jane and she tells him that he looks great. Mary Jane asks Peter if he would like to get something to eat afterward which he says yes. The fashion show starts and Peter goes into the audience to watch Mary Jane strut across the stage in a leopard print dress. After seeing her, Peter says that that dress "brings out the animal in him." At that moment, Kraven enters the room searching for Mariah. However, Kraven picks up Spider-Man scent and begins to track him. Just then, Felicia Hardy walks up to Peter. Felicia then tells Peter that the fashion show is a Hardy Foundation event. She also tells Peter that since he is here they can go to the after party together. However, Felicia walks off before he can tell her that he is going out with Mary Jane after the show. Peter then sees Kraven and realizes that he must have his scent. As Peter exits the room to change into his Spider-Man costume, he is spotted by Felicia and Mary Jane who both believe that he is ditching them. Kraven runs on stage and orders Spider-Man to come out of hiding to face him. Spider-Man shows up and Kraven jumps out a window to follow him outside. Spider-Man shoots a webline at Kraven and it hits his chest. However, Kraven grabs the web and throws Spider-Man off the side of the building. Spider-Man then uses the same web line to swing back up and grabs Kraven from behind. However, Kraven is able to throw Spider-Man off of him. As Kraven charges at Spider-Man, Spider-Man jumps out of the way and Kraven goes over the side of the building. Spider-Man walks over and sees that Kraven is holding onto the edge of the building. Kraven reveals that he has Robbie and that if he dies Spider-Man will never see him again. Kraven tells Spider-Man that he has six hours to bring him Mariah or else he will never see Robbie again. Spider-Man lets Kraven go and he is able to get away. Spider-Man blames himself for Robbie getting kidnapped because Kraven never would have taken him if he hadn't taken Mariah to Robbie's apartment. Meanwhile at the Central Park Zoo, Kraven sets various traps for Spider-Man. At that moment, Spider-Man goes back to Robbie's apartment and looks for clues as to where he could be. However, Spider-Man has no idea where either one of them could be. Meanwhile at a laboratory, Mariah calls a friend of hers and says that she needs to use some equipment in her lab. Back at the zoo, Kraven takes a gag out of Robbie's mouth and gives him some water. Robbie asks Kraven why he abducted him. Kraven answers by saying that "If you take what belongs to another, there must be retribution." Robbie attempts to tell Kraven that New York isn't a jungle. However, Kraven tells Robbie that New York is a concrete jungle and that the same rules apply. At that moment, Spider-Man continues to look for Mariah knowing that he is running out of time. When Spider-Man arrives at a laboratory, he does not find Dr. Crawford and is unaware that he missed her only by a few seconds. Spider-Man then decides that he can't let Kraven call the shots and that he must now hunt the hunter. Spider-Man sees a sign advertising the Central Park Zoo and realizes that is where he must be. Back at the laboratory, Mariah finishes the cure and tests it on a mouse that was also exposed to Reeve's serum with great success. Mariah places a test tube full of the antidote into her pocket and runs out the door. A short while later, Spider-Man arrives at the zoo and sneaks inside. Spider-Man falls into a trap set by Kraven. This causes Spider-Man to fall into the rhino exhibit where a rhino charges at him. However, Spider-Man is able to jump out of the way and make it to safety. Spider-Man sees Robbie suspended above a waterfall. While hiding in the shadows, Kraven asks Spider-Man where Mariah is. Spider-Man replies that he doesn't know and asks Kraven if they can talk to each other and act like civilized men. Kraven refuses and sets off explosions that cause giant trees to fall over. Spider-Man is able to jump out of the way. Kraven then releases a smoke screen and attacks Spider-Man. Spider-Man is able to throw him onto the ground. Kraven stands up and reaches into his jacket to grab a bola. He throws it at Spider-Man and it ensnares him. At that moment, Mariah runs in. Mariah accidentally activates one of Kraven's traps which forces her into a cage with lions and also sends Robbie into the water to drown. As Kraven goes to help Mariah, Spider-Man dives into the water to save Robbie who is about to be eaten by alligators. Spider-Man grabs Robbie and gets him away from the alligators and gets him to safety. Spider-Man saves Kraven from the lions and they learn that he is badly injured. Mariah gives Kraven the antidote, which counteracts the affect of Reeve's serum and returns him to his old self. The next morning, Kraven and Mariah board a ship to Africa. Kraven then tells Mariah that the nightmare is finally over and kisses her. On land Spider-Man watches as the ship leaves port. He then swings off into the city complaining that he will be lucky if Mary Jane or Felicia ever talk to him again. Quotes "I sure hope he's not here interviewing for the same job!" :-'Peter Parker' "Mariah, you cannot give your heart to another man." :-'Kraven the Hunter' "Nice outfit. Don't tell me you're a Leo, right?" :-'Spider-Man' "Faster then a speeding web line. Who am I dealing with here?" :-'Spider-Man' "I will not hurt her." "So your going to hurt me instead?" "Spiders are revered as hunters. But you have proven to be easy prey." :-'Kraven the Hunter' and Spider-Man "So when did he change from Rhett Butler to Freddy Kruger?" :-'Spider-Man' "Wow. That outfit brings out the animal in me." :-'Peter Parker' "Yo, Jungle Jim. Up here." :-'Spider-Man' "Robbie, where the heck are you. The airline says your plane landed hours ago. What happened to you?" "How does 'I was kidnapped by a crazed big game hunter' grab ya, J.J.?" :-'J. Jonah Jameson' and Spider-Man "Robbie's one of the people I respect the most. When will I learn to keep my friends out of my fights? Now I have to find him and the doctor. Where do I start?" :-'Spider-Man' "I don't know what your talking about! This isn't the jungle!" "It's a concrete jungle! The same rules apply." :-'Joseph Robertson' and Kraven the Hunter "That's it! I must hunt the hunter!" :-'Spider-Man' "Kraven is who I am. I belong among the animals." :-'Kraven the Hunter' "Welcome to my jungle." :-'Kraven the Hunter' "I know fears and delights, the silver of the Prussian moon's the crimson of the Prussian nights." "Quoting Solzhenitsyn doesn't make you human." :Spider-Man and Kraven the Hunter "Mariah, the nightmare is finally over. I feel human again." :-'Kraven the Hunter' "Ya, okay. Bye bye. What a beautiful happy ending. I feel like I'm trapped in a Danielle Steel novel. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the hero supposed to get the girl? I saved the city from jungle boy and I'll be luck if Mary Jane or Felicia ever speak to me again. Not to mention that the animal kingdom walked all over my costume. Never again do I get in the middle of a lover spat. Stick a fork in me I'm done." :-'Spider-Man' Trivia *"Faster than a speeding webline" is a reference to Superman's famous slogan "Faster than a speeding bullet." *Rhett Butler was a famous actor known for playing suave men. *Freddy Kruger actor Robert Englund would play on . *Jungle Jim was a hero in various comics, television, radio, and film. *Kraven quotes Prussian Nights. *Danielle Steel is an author known for books about rich families facing trouble. Goofs Continuity *In the zoo, Spider-Man is attacked by a rhinoceros. In the next episode, , he fights the supervillain Rhino. *Only episode in which Kraven is a villain. *Kraven reappears in . *Mariah would take the serum herself in . Background Reaction "Amazing Spidey" of Marvel Animation Age claimed that this was the weakest of the first season episodes as it felt very flat. He didn't find Kraven or Mariah all that interesting. He felt Kraven's origin story was executed well. He felt the villain as threatening but came off as corny and too much of a wimp in the episode. He didn't think the fights were all that good. He did praise the animation. The movements were good and the fur looked nice. He didn't mind the Robbie subplot for what little it was. "Overall it was an average episode, nothing especially stands out, it never seemed to move out of second gear. Ironically enough, Kraven works far better as a hero in this show than he did as a villain. His later appearances all outshined this episode." External Links *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:Spider-Man Episodes